


Real Warriors get pegged

by Stutterclock



Series: Foolin around [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stutterclock/pseuds/Stutterclock
Summary: Title says all, Tiso gets the strap
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: Foolin around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664884
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Real Warriors get pegged

**Author's Note:**

> *crams fist full of kinks into one fic and yeets it into the void*  
> there you go, have fun, sinners :y

Tiso's eyes were screwed shut and his legs quaking. He had both hands planted against Tamer's chest as he tried to lower himself slowly onto the strap.  
Inch by inch he sank down on her, being more and more opened and once he felt his hips pressed flush with Tamer's he let out a trembling gasp.  
He was unsure if it was because of the angle or maybe he had been a little impatient with the prep work, but there was enough discomfort to make him wince.  
"Look at me, Tiso, are you okay?" Tamer asked softly and Tiso forced his eyes open. Tamer's expression was less fierce and warmer than usual, but Tiso could still pick out the traces of the same grin she looked at him with when he was sprawled out in front of her, sensitive to every touch.  
He nodded.  
Tamer carefully plucked his hands from her chest. They were shaking.  
"We can stop any time," she reassured him but Tiso shook his head.  
"I can take it," he huffed and he tried to shift, to get more comfortable.  
"It's not about you being able to take it," Tamer said with a slight smirk "I want you to enjoy this."  
"I will, just… just give me a moment."  
Tiso took a deep breath and then shifted again, rolling his hips in a slow rhythm. Meanwhile Tamer rubbed over his knuckles, silently encouraging him.  
It took a moment but Tiso's face relaxed and he started panting.  
"Okay, I think- ah… I think I got it."  
Tiso leaned forward just slightly, freeing one hand to plant it on Tamer's shoulder for leverage. Moving was hard in this position already, and looking at Tamer, grinning at up at him the way he knew so well by now didn't make it any easier. The hard toy pressed inside of him didn't exactly help either.  
"Need help, pet?" Tamer purred and Tiso gave her shoulder a weak slap.  
"Give me a moment."  
Tamer let go of Tiso's other hand and placed hers on his hips with a hum.  
With how much his legs were trembling she could clearly feel the vibration in his pelvis and she grinned wider.  
Once it seemed Tiso had fully adjusted to the intrusion he leaned back again, still struggling to carry his weight.

Tamer would have had no issue to have him bent over the side of the bed, or splayed out in front of her, so she could do the work; teasing him open properly before utterly ruining him with no mercy, her being the one to set the pace.  
Yet Tiso had insisted to take the lead in this, which was fair enough.  
Tamer was certain she wasn't missing out - she'd get her chance to plough him soon enough.  
But for now watching him shiver and squirm on top of her would have to do.

And shiver and squirm he did. It was not apparent if the angle was too awkward, but Tiso's face was tense as he tried rocking his hips, first probing, then with more confidence, only to stop again shortly after, panting heavily.  
Tamer, both hands on Tiso's thighs looked up to him encouragingly, slowly rubbing her thumbs against where his legs met his body.  
He was trying so hard and it was strangely cute to see him struggle so much without her even doing anything to him.  
"You know, if this is too much, we can always just switch." Tamer's tone was cheeky but without malice - still Tiso bared his teeth.  
"Shut up already," he hissed and finally adjusted his legs to move. He raised himself with a shuddering breath and when he again sank back down he barely bit back a whine. Tamer listened closely, but it was no noise of pain. It was a sound only to escape her partner when he was barely holding on to his dignity. Just from seeing how he gnawed at his own lip it was clear how much he was struggling to bite back more noise.  
When he moved to rise again Tamer gently grabbed his hips to help him support his weight. Tiso seemed to welcome the support, and when he rocked down again, he just let out a sigh, no whine, no groan, just a small affirmation that he was getting used to this.  
When he opened his eyes they were distant and glassy, as if it was taking everything out of him to not just fall limply.  
"You still good?" Tamer asked again, and Tiso nodded.  
"I'm okay," he said, his voice barely a gasp "I'm okay, it's a lot… very… intense. But I'm okay. More than okay."  
Tamer chuckled at his rambling and let her hands lightly pet Tiso's sides, feeling him shiver under her fingertips.  
"Want to move for me?"  
Tiso took a deep breath before his eyes fell closed again and he nodded, legs immediately shaking as he strained to lift himself once more.  
He was anything if determined, and after re-adjusting one leg and finding new footing he lifted with more ease. On the way down he just let himself drop this time and Tamer was not too sure if that had been fully intentional or not, but the yelp and tremor that washed through the one on top made clear how there were no regrets either way.  
After the initial surprise Tiso was quick to decide that this was the pace he wanted and immediately proceeded in a more or less steady rhythm.  
It was exhausting and overwhelming. It felt absolutely amazing, but the position also took a lot out of him and soon enough he had to slow as his thrusting became more erratic and a lot less rhythmical.  
His head was spinning, possibly from breathing too hard but Tamer grounded him nicely by raking her claws over his thighs.  
He wanted to keep going, he really did, but his legs were too worn to move any more. It was a pity, embarrassing even, since he really did not hold out all that long.  
Especially after having insisted on being the one on top it was hard to admit.  
"I need a break," Tiso huffed, his whole body shaking.  
Tamer responded with a tut.  
"Already? I thought you had more in you…"  
Tiso almost choked on a delirious laugh. "I already have more in me than I'm used to, cut me some slack!"  
Tamer snorted and sat up, the motion making Tiso wince and moan.  
"Alright, enough warming up then."  
With how shaky his limbs were it was easy for Tamer to grab the other and lift him off of her, only to drop him onto his back, pressing his shoulders into the soft mattress with both hands.  
The sudden flip left Tiso mildly disoriented and his eyes darted hectically between hers as she loomed over him. Holding him pinned down she ducked to press a hungry kiss against his neck. Maybe Tiso was a bit too quick to tilt his head to give her more room to work with, but how Tamer made immediate use of it left him with little to no care.  
Tiso's hands grabbed at the back of her neck desperately, pulling her closer until he felt teeth and he arched his back, trying to push closer everywhere at once. The hard toy between Tamer's legs bumped and rubbed into his thighs and groin and he twisted against it with a needy whine.  
"That's an odd way of taking a break," Tamer grinned against Tiso's throat "Didn't you say you wanted to be on top?"  
Tiso squirmed with a noise which was only describable as complaining.  
Tamer snickered as she pressed a kiss against just below Tiso's jaw, followed by a sharp bite that had him moaning shamelessly.  
"I am getting very mixed signals here, Tiso."  
In actuality the signals weren't mixed at all; the way Tiso twisted under her, his hips bucking almost feverishly to find any form of friction was quite clear. But it was always so much nicer to have him admit it himself.  
For a short moment his efforts in mostly aimless squirming doubled, before dying down and being replaced with deep and heavy breathing.  
"Fuck you," Tiso grunted and Tamer grinned at him widely. He was adorable when he was stubborn like that.  
Tamer rolled her hips, rubbing the toy against Tiso's erection and he visibly jumped, twisting his hips in an attempt to get her to do that again. A soft sigh escaped him when she indulged him.  
"Want me to help you?" she asked as she kept grinding against him slowly. In itself this did very little for herself, but Tiso's reactions made every motion absolutely worth it.  
"H-huh?" His head was too distracted by the relentless teasing. Only after Tamer had grabbed one of Tiso's shaking legs and lifted it at an angle did he notice how she was propping him up. With her free hand she slowly ghosted a touch down the underside of his straining erection, moving lower and soon teasing at his entrance.  
A shudder went through him as Tamer petted and prodded at him. Tiso's cock twitched and he writhed, staying impressively quiet as Tamer teased him.  
"You heard me, little fool," she drawled "Do you need me to help you out?"  
Tiso may not have managed to ride her for long, however it had been enough for him to be loose enough and Tamer had no difficulty to dip one finger inside slowly, curling and probing.  
It took her only a few twists for Tiso to break his silence and send more resolute messages.  
"Oh, god fuck, Tamer!!" Despite his legs still being shaky and mostly useless Tiso did his best to grind against the intrusion, but Tamer only retreated her hand back up to his dick, already dripping steadily.  
"So needy..." Her grin was cruel and Tiso whimpered. How badly he just wanted to beg her to keep touching him but his pride would not allow it. Instead he glared at her almost demandingly. Tamer couldn't help but laugh.  
"That bad?" she asked "Are you really that desperate?" She punctuated the question with a firm flick of her thumb against the slit of his weeping cock and Tiso tried to buck. The way Tamer still held his one leg up made it hard however.  
"Of course!" Tiso snarled "You have been teasing me all evening and I'm already crazy worked up from before and now you just pin me and don't do anything significant, YES, I AM GETTING IMPATIENT."

Tamer blinked at Tiso in mild surprise. Yes, he could be mouthy, but he being this blatant was not common. Naturally it had Tamer smirk with all the possibilities a mentality like this would unlock, but for now she simply lifted Tiso's leg higher, lined up the toy with his entrance and thrusted inside.

Tiso's mouth opened in a silent gasp and his hands clenched into fists at Tamer's backside.

Maybe she was being a little bit too quick about it, but once she saw Tiso's lips moving to a voiceless mantra, face flushed down to his shoulders and his mouth barely notably pulled into a smile, all doubts evaporated and she started moving slowly.  
Tiso's breath hitched when she barely pulled out, soon whimpering. When she pressed back inside, very slowly and shallow at first, his sigh sounded so relieved Tamer almost laughed.  
A few more careful thrusts, to test Tiso's boundaries and Tamer soon realized that she was underestimating them. With the next thrust inside she had her hips meet flush with Tiso's and he wailed, bucking and thrashing, but she didn't move, just kept him pressed close, strap buried to the hilt inside of him.  
"Yes, that's it, that again, do that again, Tamer, please…" Every word was a desperate breath and more than enough to provoke Tamer to rut against Tiso.  
"You need me to fuck you that badly?" Tamer brushed her lips over the side of Tiso's neck, licking along his jaw. Tiso nodded eagerly.  
He really should know by now how that wouldn't be enough to get him what he wanted.  
Forcing his head to the side with some insistent kisses and light bites she lifted his head with one hand to reach his sensitive feelers, nipping at the base and feeling the thin stalk jitter against her lip.  
"You know I want to hear you ask for it." It was nearly a whisper but already enough to have his antennae flinch from the gust of breath and sound, but their very base could not evade her mouth. All they could do was twitch helplessly as she licked at the bottom of one of the thin stalks.  
Tiso's head spun and his vision blurred as his body was just overwhelmed with feeling. The only thing still overpowering it all was the absolute need to have her ruin him even more.  
"Please," he sobbed "Please, Tamer, now, need you now, please, just fuck me, Tamer, fuck me, please…"  
She let a content hum vibrate against his feelers before pulling away.  
When she grabbed hold of his other leg to spread him more for her, she found Tiso very cooperative and it took close to no effort to lift his pelvis by pressing his knees up, towards his chest.  
Tiso flailed his arms towards her in a weak attempt to hold her close again. His efforts all but vanished as soon as she started moving.

Whatever Tiso had been doing before, hell, even her experimental thrusting at a more convenient angle was nothing compared to the deep, fierce thrusts Tiso was exposed to now and immediately he was begging for her not to let up.  
Each single blow forced the air out of his lungs with a near scream, sometimes encouragement, sometimes just her name, but always strong indication that she was absolutely doing this right.  
Both of Tiso's legs hooked over Tamer's shoulders and she could feel his feet twist and flex against her backside as she fucked into him without pause.  
His hands clawed at her chest, side, anything really until falling numb and useless next to Tiso's head.  
"You really like this, huh? Being pinned under me, fucking you senseless. That's what you wanted all night, isn't that right?"  
Tiso weakly raised his arms in a feeble attempt to hide his face, however the sounds kept pouring from him without restraint. He tried muffling them at least a little by bringing his hand to his mouth and biting down hard.  
The pain tore through his body with a sharp pang and he rutted against Tamer who just watched him in somewhat bewildered amusement. She had expected him to be into this. But he seemed to be into it quite a bit more than she thought.  
As she switched up her rhythm to something slower but also deeper, Tiso's voice shifted to match it, his moans in synch with Tamer's thrusts, primal, almost growls. She lifted Tiso's pelvis further, using gravity to her advantage and ploughing into him almost brutally.  
Tiso but screamed at this point, heels firmly pressed against Tamer's back pressing her closer, his calves twitching against her.  
Although untouched his cock was dripping steadily as the shaft strained against his belly.  
Tiso mouthed words but none came out and when Tamer did not slow Tiso thrashed more and more, his arms scratching against his own chest with wild abandon. She grabbed one of his arms and pressed it down next to his head where it stayed obediently and she moved to cup his face in her palm, thumb brushing over his lips, abused by his own teeth.  
Her rhythm slowed until she rested flush against him, watched as his chest rose and fell with rapid breathing.  
"You still holding on, little fool?" she asked sweetly and Tiso managed a weak nod.  
"Yes, please, Tamer, oh Tamer, don't stop please, more, Tamer," Tiso panted, his voice a toneless huff with every breath. Tamer rolled her hip against Tiso just slightly as she kept rubbing at his mouth until he licked at her thumb invitingly. Soon after he had caught two of her digits with his lips, sucking and licking but his jaw went slack as soon as Tamer rubbed back against his sensitive tongue. Tiso let out a high pitched keen as the only way to prevent himself from biting down involuntarily was to let his mouth fall open all welcoming.  
Tamer proceeded to tease only a little longer until she pulled back, Tiso making a small noise of disappointment.  
"Don't worry, my pretty thing, I'm not done with you yet. You want this, right? Want me to fuck you more."  
Tamer twitched her hips, still flush with Tiso's and the smaller one jumped.  
"Gods, yes, please, I need you, Tamer, please move, please move, please move, please move, please move, please move, please, please-"  
When Tamer started thrusting again, Tiso almost choked on his own voice. His hands clawed at the sheets until his knuckles ached and he threw his head back as his spine tried to arch to relief some of the buildup, but Tamer held him firm, almost folded in half. His whole body shook violently.  
"You're so good, you're doing so well, little thing. My pretty pet."  
Tiso sobbed and Tamer wiped at a stray tear before gently but insistently closing her hand around his throat. She didn't press too hard, but hard enough to feel his pulse racing against her fingers and moans vibrate against her palm. Tiso grabbed at her arm, scratching yet not pulling it away. When she fastened her grip just a little Tiso gasped and his arms fell next to his head in complete submission. His voice was merely a whisper at this point but he was still urging her to continue, to not stop, to give him more, to go harder, and with one yelp and a jerk of his entire body he came hard, spilling on his own abdomen in thick ropes. Tamer let go of his throat to stroke him through it. His cock was twitching with each spurt as she milked him. Once he seemed fully spent she rubbed her thumb over the sensitive tip and he gasped, legs shaking on her shoulders.  
Supporting him at his waist she shrugged his legs off her shoulders. Without any strength left in them they fell like beams of lead at awkward angles and Tamer propped them into a more comfortable position.  
With a cloth she normally used to wipe blood and grime from her colosseum gear she took care of the bigger mess and tossed it haphazardly to the side.  
Tiso pawed at her when she flopped down next to him.  
He still was catching his breath, gasping and whimpering and Tamer pressed a few kisses against his face. Quickly she undid the clasps of the strap and wriggled out of it so that it didn’t get in the way when she snuggled against Tiso shortly after.  
She had to help him turn more towards her and prop one of his shaky arms around her waist.  
She was quick to tangle her legs with his and wrapped her arm around him gently, pulling him close as her fingertips ghosted over his back.  
Tiso rubbed his forehead against her collar with a sigh.  
His antennae were temptingly in reach of her teeth like that but she restrained herself.  
“How are you holding up?” she asked instead.  
Tiso murmured something incoherently against her chest and moved the hand at her back a little. He sounded so worn out that he might fall asleep any moment.  
Tamer traced her hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed into it, eliciting a pleased hum from him.  
Only seconds later he was breathing calmly against her.  
With a small chuckle Tamer reached for the blanket and wrapped it around them. Seemed like a more thorough cleanup needed to wait until tomorrow. Just like some thorough teasing about what Tiso just had allowed her to do to him.  
Oh, she would keep that memory fresh for him for months.


End file.
